


Rain of Love

by tamasous (biiesh)



Series: Tamaki x Sougo (Tamasou) Ficlets [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Rain, References to Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiesh/pseuds/tamasous
Summary: Tamaki and Sougo finish their schedule for the day but are stuck in heavy rain without an umbrella and no means to go home. Then Tamaki suggests something...





	Rain of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the [idolish7_69min](http://twitter.com/idolish7_69min) rainy day prompt on Twitter!

             “Oh no,” Sougo says.

            “Hm? What’s up?”

            “I forgot my umbrella…” Sougo hangs his head. 

            “Heeh, so even Sou-chan can forget his umbrella.” Tamaki clasps his hands behind his head.

            “That’s…! That’s because it’s August, it doesn’t usually rain...” Sougo pouts.

            “It’s okay. I like that side of you. It’s cute.”

            “C-cute?! What side do you mean, exactly?!”

            “It’s nothing.” Tamaki tries to stop himself from smiling.

            The two stand at the entrance of a building where they have just finished filming for a TV show. The sky is morbidly grey, weeping, but not so intense that its teardrops would hurt one’s skin. The clouds look heavy and reluctant to leave, and the roads are packed with sluggish vehicles.

            Tsumugi has called them, informing them that in this weather, picking them up would perhaps take a couple of hours, and, looking at the news, the nearest train lines from their location have been temporarily suspended.

            Tamaki and Sougo left the building under the assumption that Sougo brought his umbrella, but he didn’t.

            “What should we do now?” Sougo sighs. “Shall we just wait inside the lobby until the rain lets up?”

            Tamaki takes a few steps forward, and looks behind him at his boyfriend. “No way, that’s boring. I don’t want to sit there and greet a bunch of TV people who could pass by us for hours. Let’s just walk home.”

            “Walk?!”

            “Yes, _walk_. If we could sing and dance for two and a half hours in rain worse than this, we can walk.”

            “But… What if you catch a cold? Tomorrow is your day off, and it would be a shame if you spend it lying in bed—”

            “It’s okay, Sou-chan.” Tamaki grins. “When I was at the orphanage, we used to play football and run around outside all the time. My clothes would get super wet and muddy and the adults would get mad at us but it was really fun. And I almost _never_ got sick. It’s hard to explain how it feels so… just trust me. Let’s go?” He holds out a hand.

            “All right,” Sougo says, taking it. The air is awfully humid, but Tamaki’s hand is warm, in the fuzzy way. In the beginning, when they had just become lovers, he would adamantly refuse all of Tamaki’s affectionate gestures, like a quick peck in between schedules, holding hands on their way home at night, and hugs whenever Tamaki got tired and needed to recharge. Tamaki would complain, going “Why not?!” and Sougo would lecture him. But over time, Tamaki stopped asking for these things, and Sougo realised how important they were, and how painful it was to keep their relationship a secret for most of their busy lives. As simple as they were, they were fragments of Tamaki’s love. He offered each and every single one to Sougo.

            It is dark and misty enough that people would not recognise them, and there is almost no one walking outside in the first place. The way home is less than eight kilometres, which isn’t so bad, and the downpour might even end before they arrive, Tamaki says.

            Sougo stares at Tamaki, admiring his positivity. He then talks about how when he was young, he was so sheltered that he practically never felt the rain on his skin. There would always be someone escorting him with an umbrella, and someone driving him everywhere. He thinks about all the new sensations and experiences he has felt and had because of Tamaki, the person who changed his life the most. The person he loves the most. He squeezes Tamaki’s hand, hoping his feelings come across.

            “So how does it feel? The rain on your skin.”

            Sougo slowly stops. He lets go of Tamaki’s hand and a minute passes as he closes his eyes and basks in the storm, letting the water soak into his skin and all his nerves, the fortissimo of raindrops hitting the ground melodiously as if someone is playing the piano.

            He opens his eyes, and the smile he gives Tamaki is so radiant and blinding— like the sun has come out all of a sudden, right in front of him. “Wow, it feels beautiful.”

            Tamaki feels a burst of emotion, and for a split second he fears that it will flood the street where they stand and Sou-chan would drown. He pulls Sougo closer to him on his waist, their faces merely inches apart.

            This is probably not the right time for it, but out of the blue, Sougo recalls a book he read, about clichés in fictional works. He is not one to watch romance movies, so he wouldn’t know what stereotypical scenes are like in the first place. One of the many scenes the book mentioned was how lovers would often have a passionate kiss in the rain, sopping wet without an umbrella. Clichés are apparently predictable, overused, and uninteresting.

            “You’re beautiful, Sou-chan.”

            “Tamaki-kun…” Sougo whispers, snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts. He gently cups Tamaki’s cheek with his hand, and Tamaki places his hand on Sougo’s, when a vivid memory rushes back to him. It was a while after they filmed the Miss You PV, nearly three years ago, and they had an argument. It was raining. Sougo ran out the dorm, and Tamaki chased after him. This and that happened, and things were said that he cannot really remember, but he will never forget the warmth of Tamaki’s hand that day. Nor the warmth from today.

            They gaze at each other, knowing what the other has been thinking, and is thinking. Tamaki leans forward ever so slowly, Sougo presses his eyes shut, and when their slightly wet lips meet and embrace each other, Sougo savours a rainbow, and blue skies, and puffy white clouds.

            The two break apart momentarily to catch their breaths, hot and fervent. “Let’s do this again the next time it rains,” Sougo says softly.

            If this is what a cliché is all about, then he doesn’t mind doing it a thousand more times with the one he loves.

 

                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> The vivid memory paragraph is a reference to the MEZZO” chapter of the Ryuusei ni Inoru manga which is scanlated on Tumblr somewhere and a MUST-READ for tamasou fans if you haven’t read it already. 
> 
> My friend [Enki](https://twitter.com/Enkiriin/status/1056049373912608768) kindly drew the wonderful fanart above!! Check out her other beautiful art ♡
> 
> I'm casually opening Tamasou fic commissions for $1 per 100 words! If you enjoyed my fic and are interested, send me a message on Twitter or just comment below! 
> 
> I'm [jimmychimchim](http://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) on Twitter if you wanna say hi or talk about i7/tamasou/BTS with me! 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos, and for reading!


End file.
